


Sneaking Out

by HinaSohma



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Gumlee - Freeform, Gumshall - Freeform, M/M, Marshball, No Smut, School prompt, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee attend a boarding school. Both are sneaking out of their dorms on the same night - for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

It had been only three weeks since the school had begun, and already Marshall Lee had figured out his way around the entire thing - spending nine months at a boarding school for boys gave him a lot of free time. It wasn't like he went to class. The young man was out on a mission. He wanted to sneak across the lake, through the woods, into the courtyard of the all girl's school, get a picture, and come back. 

He didn't even like girls, but he could never turn down a dare. He floated through the halls, coming up on another boy on the third floor corridor. He must have been from another dorm. He planted his feet behind the other, ready to scare this stranger, when he heard the padding of feet behind him. He looked around, before tugging on the other's sleeve. 

"Don't scream." Marshall Lee whispered into his ear as he dragged the other toward the small janitor's closet. "I think I heard a teacher." He whispered.

Then he realized exactly who he had his hands on. Gumball. The goody two shoes teacher's pet - who was breaking curfew? The smaller male looked terrified for a moment. 

"A teacher?" He whispered. "No, no, oh, no." He wrung his hands, obviously distraught. "If I get caught, i'll get detention." 

"So you won't get caught. Chill. They won't look for us. Where are you headed anyway?" Marshall asked. He figured the boy couldn't possibly have been speaking out to the girl's school - so then what was it? 

"I was going to the library... I need a book. I couldn't sleep and I figured the librarian wouldn't mind because we're good friends but I'm just gonna get caught. Oh. This was such a stupid idea. I don't want to get stuck with the likes of you in detention." Gumball rambled, pacing in the tiny space, before going to open the door. 

"No, no. Don't do that. You'll get us both caught. Just calm down, nerd boy. You'll get your book." He assured him, calmly. "Just relax. You won't get caught." Marshall shifted them around in the cramped place, Gumball nearly tipping over a mop bucket, so that Marshall could peak out the door. 

"Where did you plan on going, exactly? Not to the library, I assume." Gumball said, gently biting his lower lip. Marshall peaked back over his shoulder. 

"I was going to the all girls school. Come on, the coast is clear." Marshall said, stepping back into the dark corridor. 

Gumball followed, scrunching up his nose in distaste. "Ew. That's gross." He informed the other. 

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'm not even into girl's. It's a dare." He began to walk, pausing when he heard Gumball speak again. 

"How do you plan on getting out. You know that they lock the doors, right? You can't get in or out with out tripping the alarm." Gumball glanced over. "The only person who can disarm it is the Head Mistress. She has the code." 

Marshall stopped walking, cursing under his breath. "Well, shit. Guess I have to head back to the dorms..." He turned on his heel, going to head the other way. 

"No!" Gumball squealed. He clamped his hands over his mouth tightly. "I mean... No, because you have to help me get my book. I don't want to get caught." He said, biting his lower lip.

Marshall smirked. "What do I get out of it? I mean, if I'm gonna help, I should get something." He said. 

"What do you want? I can give you my homework or something.. Do we have similar classes?" Gumball asked, looking hopeful. 

"How about a kiss. If I help you out, you owe me a kiss." Marshall said with a cocky smirk. Gumball's pink face burned red. 

"F-fine. But I have to get back to my dorm, safe and sound, okay? Then you get your kiss." He said, softly. Marshall swung his arm around the other's shoulders. They walked, carefully, to the library.  There, they found the glass doors locked. 

Gumball frowned. "Oh, Glob. I came all this way for nothing. I can't even get in." He huffed, leaning on the door. 

Marshall laughed softly. "Awe, well, go tomorrow. Like anyone else would do. I have some books. I mean, I haven't read any of them... But you can have them." The other offered. 

Gumball looked up, curiously. "What kind of books. You didn't really strike me as a reader."

"... Textbooks." Marshall said, and then chuckled. Gumball lightly slapped him, before slinking away. 

"Let's just get back to the dorms.." He muttered. Marshall followed, keeping them out of sight of patrolling teachers, all the way up Gumball's dormitory doors.   
Just as Gumball went to slip inside, Marshall grabbed his wrist. "Ah-ah-ah." The vampire cooed. "You promised. Now, come on." 

Gumball froze, before turning back slowly. "Well.. You see... I've never... Really.." 

Marshall gave a knowing smirk. "Okay, close your eyes..." He waited, before sliding his hand up the other's cheek, gently pressing his lips to Gumball's. It was careful, and gentle. He pulled back, moving to leave, when he felt Gumball's hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, wait.. Do that... Again. Please." Gumball said, shyly. The older smirked but moved back over. He gently kissed his lips, once more. Gumball returned it, before the two separated.

"Good bye, Gumball.." Marshall murmured. Gumball stepped through the door, before whispering a friendly, 'See you around.'


End file.
